redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 6 Chapitre 6
Reconstruction | Chapitre 6 DIRECTEUR en : Dear Chairman. fr : Cher Président, Fade in to some rocky terrain, with Meta shooting at South inside a Domed Energy Shield DIRECTEUR en : The Meta is nothing more than an entity seeking to increase its power, in these confusing days after the war. From my perspective, that seems to be a very common occurrence at the moment. fr : Le Méta n’est rien qu’une entité qui cherche à accroître sa puissance, en ces jours troublés après la guerre. À mon sens, ce phénomène semble très courant ces temps-ci. SOUTH DAKOTA : en : Delta, report. fr : Delta, au rapport. DELTA : en : Your suit's energy reserves are nearly depleted. The shield will not- fr : Les réserves d’énergie de ta combinaison sont presque épuisées, le bouclier ne tiendra… SOUTH DAKOTA : en : How much longer? fr : Combien de temps ? DELTA : en : The Meta will breach our barrier within sixty seconds. I suggest that you prepare your grenades while I divert power from your armor's non-essential systems. fr : Le Méta percera notre barrière dans 60 secondes, je vous suggère de préparer vos grenades pendant que je détourne l’énergie des systèmes non-essentiels de votre armure. SOUTH DAKOTA : en : No. fr : Non. DELTA : en : You have a better plan? fr : Vous avez un meilleur plan ? SOUTH DAKOTA : en : Keep the shield up as long as you can. When it starts to falter, transfer yourself to the storage unit. fr : Maintiens le bouclier aussi longtemps que possible. Dès qu’il commence à faiblir, transfère-toi dans le module de stockage. DELTA : en : I think I would be more useful in my current state. fr : Je crois que je serais plus utile dans mon état actuel. SOUTH DAKOTA : en : I'll dump my shield generator at the same time. There's no way that thing can resist the both of you. fr : Je vais larguer mon générateur de bouclier et toi en même temps, aucune chance qu’il résiste aux deux. DELTA : en : You are... abandoning me? fr : Tu vas… m’abandonner ? SOUTH DAKOTA : en : It's my best chance to get out of this. fr : C’est la façon la moins risquée pour que je m’en sorte. DELTA : en : South, protocol violations aside, this seems to be a very short term solution. The Meta will only grow more powerful by integrating me in to- fr : South, sans compter les violation du protocole, ça n’est qu’une solution à très court terme. Le Méta ne fera qu’accroître sa puissance en m’intégrant à… SOUTH DAKOTA : en : Program override, acknowledge last directive. fr : Surcharge du programme, accorde la dernière directive. DELTA : en : Acknowledged. Preparing storage unit. fr : Accordé, préparation du module de stockage. SOUTH DAKOTA : en : Get ready. fr : Tiens-toi prêt. DELTA : en : Shield failure in five, four- fr : Défaillance du bouclier dans 5, 4… SOUTH DAKOTA : en : Get ready to eject. fr : Tiens-toi prêt pour l’éjection. DELTA : en : Three- fr : 3… SOUTH DAKOTA : en : Transfer to storage. fr : Transfert vers stockage. DELTA : en : Two- fr : 2… SOUTH DAKOTA : en : On my mark- fr : À mon signal… DELTA : en : One. fr : 1… SOUTH DAKOTA : en : Now! fr : Maintenant ! A grenade goes off at the perimiter of the shield, and Church, Caboose and Washington come over the hill in two jeeps WASHINGTON : en : There they are! fr : Les voilà ! DELTA : en : New targets encountered. fr : Nouvelles cibles en approche. WASHINGTON : en : Don't let it get near her! fr : Ne le laissez pas s’approcher d’elle ! The vehicles all crash and are abandoned and people start firing at each other, with Washington behind a rock and Church and Caboose behind a wall WASHINGTON : en : And don't let her get away! fr : Et ne la laisser pas s’en aller ! CHURCH : en : Her? Isn't she a Freelancer like you? fr : Elle ? C’est une Freelancer comme toi, non ? WASHINGTON : en : Yeah, just don't let her leave! fr : Ouais, ne la laissez pas partir ! CHURCH : en : Okay! Caboose! fr : OK, Caboose ! CABOOSE : en : Hello. fr : Bonjour. CHURCH : en : Hey, see that purple one? She's on our team. You should help her. fr : Hé, tu vois celle en violet ? Elle fait partie de notre équipe, il faut que tu l’aides. CABOOSE : en : Okay! fr : OK ! Caboose stands up and shoots South SOUTH DAKOTA : en : Ah, son of a-! fr : Ah, saloper… DELTA : en : Alarm, friendly fire! fr : Alerte, tir allié ! CABOOSE : en : Um, she got in the way when I was trying to help her. fr : Euh, elle s’est mis en travers du chemin alors que j’essayais de l’aider. CHURCH : en : Okay we're good! fr : OK, c’est réglé ! Meta walks forward and goes invisible. Wash joins Caboose and Church behind the wall WASHINGTON : en : Damn. It's gone invisible. Keep an eye on your motion trackers, and watch your perimeters, look for a shimmer. fr : Bordel, il s’est rendu invisible. Gardez un œil sur votre détecteur de mouvements, surveillez le périmètre et cherchez un miroitement. CHURCH : en : It turned invisible? What is this thing? fr : Il est devenu invisible ? C’est qui ce type ? WASHINGTON : en : It takes the equipment of other Freelancers, it must have picked up cloaking from Tex. fr : Il s’empare du matériel des autres Freelancers, il a dû récupérer le camouflage de Tex. CHURCH : en : Wait a second, any equipment? fr : 2 secondes, tout le matériel ? WASHINGTON : en : Yes! ...Why? fr : Oui… pourquoi ? CHURCH : en : Shit, Wyoming. Cover me! fr : Mince, Wyoming, couvrez-moi ! Church jumps over the wall and runs forward WASHINGTON : en : What? Wyoming? Caboose, cover him. Grab those spike grenades. fr : Quoi ? Wyoming ? Caboose, couvre-le, prends ces grenades à pointes. CHURCH : en : No! Don't let Caboose help me! fr : Non, empêche Caboose de m’aider ! The Meta decloaks and fires very large shells at Church WASHINGTON : en : There it is! fr : Le voilà ! CHURCH : en : Hey! How 'bout a little help out here? fr : Hé, et si vous me filiez un coup de main ? WASHINGTON : en : On it. Caboose! Toss that grenade! fr : On s’en occupe, Caboose, jette la grenade ! Washington tosses a frag grenade over the wall. Caboose throws his spike grenade right into the wall, where it sticks for a few seconds for dramatic effect WASHINGTON : en : That was the worst throw ever. Of all time. fr : C’était le plus mauvais lancer qui soit, de tous les temps. CABOOSE : en : Not my fault, someone put a wall in my way. fr : Ce n’est pas ma faute, quelqu’un a mis un mur sur mon chemin. Washington and Caboose both jump the wall as the grenade goes off, propelling them higher. At the same time Church fires a rocket at the Meta's head before the Meta freezes time. The Meta backs away from the rocket, walks over underneath Wash and pulls his pistol and aims at him, then suffers some kind of electrical charge and time resumes as he flees WASHINGTON : en : What? Where did it go, what happened? fr : Quoi ? Où il est passé, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? CABOOSE : en : You don't remember? You threw a grenade that landed in between us. But don't worry, I saved you. fr : Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu as lancé une grenade qui a atterri entre nous deux, mais ne t’inquiète pas, je t’ai sauvé. CHURCH : en : It used Agent Wyoming's stupid time thing from the ship! What's wrong with you, why didn't you tell us it could use equipment? fr : Il s’est servi de l’engin temporel à la con de l’agent Wyoming sur le vaisseau ! C’est quoi ton problème, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit qu’il se servait du matériel ? WASHINGTON : en : Why didn't you tell me that Wyoming was on the ship? fr : Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que Wyoming se trouvait dans le vaisseau ? CABOOSE : en : And why didn't someone give me something to yell about?! fr : Et pourquoi personne ne me donne quelque chose sur lequel hurler ?! SOUTH DAKOTA : en : Mmm, ah... (continues to groan) fr : WASHINGTON : en : Delta, are you here? fr : Delta, tu es là ? Delta emerges DELTA : en : Affirmative, I am undamaged. However Agent South is seriously wounded. May I suggest moving me to a new host. fr : Affirmatif, je suis intact. En revanche, l’agent South est grièvement blessée. Puis-je suggérer de me changer d’hôte ? WASHINGTON : en : Roger that. I don't trust her anyway. One of you two take him. fr : Affirmatif, je ne lui fais pas confiance de toute façon. Que l’un de vous le prenne. CHURCH : en : Um... I don't think that I can- fr : Euh… je doute de pouvoir… CABOOSE : en : I'll do it! I like meeting new people. fr : Je vais le faire ! J’aime bien faire de nouvelles rencontres. Caboose walks over and kneels next to her, allowing the A.I. to jump into him WASHINGTON : en : Delta, what happened? fr : Delta, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? DELTA : en : I agree with the simulation trooper. The Meta has most likely acquired both a temporal distortion unit, and an A.I. capable of running it. In this case, Gamma. fr : Je suis d’accord avec le soldat fictif, le Méta a très probablement acquis à la fois un module de distorsion temporelle et une IA capable de l’exécuter, en l’occurence Gamma. WASHINGTON : en : Well, why didn't it kill us then? fr : Bon, alors pourquoi il ne nous a pas tués ? DELTA : en : I am sorry, but I do not have enough data to formulate an answer. I think we should simply be happy it is gone. fr : Je regrette mais mes données sont insuffisantes pour répondre. Je crois que nous devrions nous estimer heureux qu’il soit parti. CHURCH : en : That makes sense to me. fr : Ça m’a l’air raisonnable. CABOOSE : en : I also agree with the glowing person. Everyone else sees the glowing person, right? fr : Je suis aussi d’accord avec l’être luisant. Tout le monde le vois, pas vrai ? DELTA : en : It is possible the Meta has been injured in some way, and is retreating to repair itself. fr : Il se peut que le Méta ait été blessé à un moment donné et qu’il bat en retraite pour se soigner. WASHINGTON : en : So, if we can find it before it does, we may actually stand a chance of beating it. fr : Alors si on le trouve avant, on devrait avoir une chance de le battre. CHURCH : en : Either way, I don't think we should be hanging around here. fr : Dans tous les cas, je ne crois pas qu’il faille traîner dans le coin. WASHINGTON : en : Then let's get moving. fr : Alors on lève le camp. SOUTH DAKOTA : en : I can-, I can't walk on my own. fr : Je ne… peux pas marcher toute seule. WASHINGTON : en : Well I guess you'd better start crawling. If you think I'm leaving you here to escape you've got another thing coming. fr : Alors il vaudrait mieux que tu te mettes à ramper. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t’échapper, tu te mets le doigt dans l’œil. DELTA : en : Agent Washington, if I may. Before you arrived, South attempted to turn me over to the Meta, to save herself. fr : Agent Washington, si je puis me permettre, avant votre arrivée, South a tenté de me livrer au Méta pour sauver sa peau. WASHINGTON : en : Really. fr : Ah bon ? DELTA : en : Much like she wounded you to escape in our previous encounter with it. And as I have learned, in our travels, her brother North suffered a similar fate. fr : Tout comme elle vous a blessé pour s’échapper lors de notre précédente rencontre avec lui. Et comme je l’ai appris au cours de notre parcours, son frère North a connu un sort similaire. WASHINGTON : en : What a team player. fr : Quel esprit d’équipe. DELTA : en : It is highly probable that she will turn on us again soon, and in her current physical state, she will only hamper our progress. fr : Il est fort probable qu’elle se retourne encore contre nous bientôt, et dans son état physique actuel, elle ne fera que nous ralentir. WASHINGTON : en : What are you suggesting? fr : Qu’est-ce que tu suggères ? DELTA : en : ...That we do not allow her to hamper our progress. fr : Qu’on l’empêche de nous ralentir. WASHINGTON : en : Okay. fr : OK. Washington loads his pistol and aims it at South SOUTH DAKOTA : en : Oh come on, Wash. What're you gonna do, shoot- fr : Oh voyons, Wash, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, me tirer… Wash shoots South right in the face WASHINGTON : en : Yes. Good suggestion. fr : Oui, bonne suggestion. DELTA : en : You're welcome. fr : De rien. CHURCH : en : Dude, you guys are some cold motherfuckers. fr : Mec, vous n’êtes que des salopards sans cœur. CABOOSE : en : I just want everyone to know that I have no problems walking. And I take full responsibility for the grenade incident. fr : Je tiens simplement à ce que tout le monde sache que marcher ne me pose aucun problème, et que j’assume l’entière responsabilité pour l’incident de la grenade. Revenir à la page de la saison.